


Starting Again

by AurumCalendula



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Embedded Images, F/F, Trek Femslash Big Bang, trek femslash big bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezri catches sight of Lenara for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Again

 

 


End file.
